


Mending

by NTK



Series: Who needs plans anyway [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blood, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Feelings, Geraskier, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Omega Verse, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NTK/pseuds/NTK
Summary: Sequel to ‘Things that ought not to be meddled with’ – Defeated, the bird flies. Geralt blames himself and gets his ass kicked in the right direction. An uninvited guest is being nasty and honest words are had. Also, what would spice this mess up better than even more witchers…
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Who needs plans anyway [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700353
Comments: 26
Kudos: 321





	Mending

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, that’s a weight of my mind. I don’t like ending on an angsty/hurt note, so the time from the last upload until this one felt a bit like holding my breath. If you’re reading this, you still stick to the story and I LOVE YOU FOR IT! This idea came to me during a dire episode of my life. It’s taking my mind off things and brings me so much joy. I am glad to have you aboard my therapy-porn-writing-train. *choo choo* One of the upcoming scenes here gave me an idea for a sort of spin-off one shot. If you like our two silly lovebirds as much as I do, rest assured that they will be with us for some time yet. Btw, most of this part is written from Geralt’s POV. Now please enjoy no. 5! :D  
> More intel for the upcoming part (again incl. **SPOILER FOR THE WITCHER 3 AND ITS DLCs** ):  
> Mula – a subspecies of higher vampires  
> Tesham Mutna – an abandoned vampire fortress in Toussaint; place of Kaghmar’s cage, a special cage that can hold a higher vampire

The fire was a light underneath a few trees and the infinite stars of the night sky. Across the stream, voices were still audible; the last guests of the Silver Salamander Inn returning to the few houses nearby. They sang and at least one of them managed to stay in tune. Jaskier didn’t need long to recognize the song and hummed along. Whatever the drunk folk made up over there, he knew that ‘The Nightingale’ didn’t have any lyrics.

“Do you know why the nightingale sings?”, he asked no one in particular as he stretched his limbs on the bedroll. “It’s their mating call. Only the male ones sing it and only until they have found their mate. Which means that, whenever you here a nightingale sing, there’s a lonesome bird somewhere above.”

Tomorrow he would cross the northern border of the duchy, leaving his beloved Toussaint and heading to… where? He could either go North West to Lower Sodden, Temeria and eventually Novigrad or North East to Aerdin and Kaedwin. Perhaps see Dol Blathana again, where he and Geralt had met for the first time.

_You smell of heroics and heartbreak._

How right he’d been back then.

“You think you’re safe, without a care. But here in Toussaint, you’d be wise to beware.”, he sang to himself. It was funny really. “The pike with the spike that lurks in the drawers, or the flying drake that will fill you with horror.”

Of all the things that could have been his demise; all those years on the road, facing dangers beyond any peasant’s imagination… and it was a simple string of coincidences that had brought him down. Or destiny. The bard couldn’t help it when a laugh bubbled up in him. Wasn’t it just ridiculous?

“Need Old Nan the Hag to stir up a potion, so that yourself might get an-“

A lump formed in his throat, not unlike the one the djinn had cursed him with. Only now, its cause was far from anything magic could resolve. What had he been thinking? That the wickedness they faced together almost daily would not eventually affect their lives? That the secret longing for his best friend wouldn’t reveal itself in a weak moment? That traveling with an alpha would not end in a catastrophe?

He winced at his own thoughts and could no longer keep the sobs in as he put his hand on his yet flat abdomen.

“You are not a catastrophe.”

\- - -

The front door burst open.

“He’s gone. He’s GONE, for fucks sake!”

Yennifer, who was lounging in the hall with her book and some grapes, didn’t whirl around in surprise. Firstly, because she didn’t do that and secondly, even if she did – she was not surprised right now.

“I believe he told you he’d go.”

Geralt slammed his fist against the wall. “That was right after we’d learned of it. I thought he would calm down. And now his things are gone!”

Yennifer didn’t look up from her book. “Well, where have you been all day not watching your pregnant mate? The one who was evidently important enough to toss me aside.”

“That’s what this is about? Fuck Yen, I told you what Shani said! We still don’t know who’s after us and what they plan. And you just let Jaskier leave because you’re jealous?”

“What would you have me do, chain him to the bed? He’s cute, yes, but judging by how you look at me now, you’d have my head for it.” She had the gull to snicker before her expression turned serious again. “And apart from that, I can’t blame him for wanting to get away.”

Geralt cursed. This was pointless. “I am not in the mood for a fight.”

She shut her book with a loud clap and stood. “Too bad, because I think it is overdue.”

Geralt groaned. He didn’t know where Jaskier was, when exactly he’d left or in which direction. It was already dark, but if the witcher left now, he could still track him.

“Look at you, all muddle-headed and itchy. If he saw how much you care for him, maybe he wouldn’t have left.”

“As if you care!”, he snapped. “What the hell where you thinking, portaling over like that and storming my house?”

“I do as I please, Geralt, as you well know. What did you think I would do if I hear about the remedy I’ve been seeking for decades being with close friends?”

He snorted. “Yes, when you want something, you can be as quick as a magpie after a gem.”

“If I’d known I’d drive you in the arms of the bard, I probably would have portalled here sooner.”

“You didn’t drive me in his arms!”

Surprisingly, the comeback never happened. Instead, Yennifer looked at him, honest pain and compassion in her eyes for once. “I know. I’ve always known.”

Some of Geralt’s anger seemed to puff out of him when she reached out and gently touched his arm.

“Even when we were together, I could see you were torn. For all your complaining and eyerolling about him has only ever fooled two people.”

The witcher slumped down on a chair, resting his forehead on his hands and they were silent for some time.

“I knew that there would come a day when he gets hurt along the road with me. A harpy, a leshen maybe; something that gets past me and to him. I should’ve cut him off long ago, but I didn’t because I was selfish.”

“He’s a grown man; if a bit stupid at times. He knew what he was signing up for.”

“Did he, Yen? He said I could never hurt him.”

“Well then.”

“But I fucking did!!”, he roared. “I neglected him; brushed him to the side whenever he had a kind word for me! And then I took him, bruised and marked him and got him pregnant!”

“You thick headed idiot, Geralt. Really, how do you get around without walking into trees? How do you get into your armour without hanging yourself?”

He looked up at her in disbelief and irritation.

“Nothing you do can harm him because he loves you. Always has, as far as I know, and probably always will. It’s nothing to do with the silly mark, that was just a result of you two getting it on, finally, after fuck knows how long you danced around each other.”

…oh.

“Apart from telling him to shut up and go away, have you ever told him how you really feel? At least since you know about the child? Let me guess, you have not, you brooding dimwit. For all he knows, the fabled Grey Wolf who beds every pretty face is fed up with his pregnant best friend. Of course he is going out of your way! You left him with nothing but his dignity!”

Fuck.

“I have to go.”

“Yes, I believe you do.”, she agreed with an unbearably smug frown. “And I will be here when you return. I don’t much care if you like it, but you better believe that I will not pass on this opportunity to witness the miracle that is the pregnant bard.” A heartfelt sigh left her. “Also, if you believe it or not, I care about his wellbeing too.”

Geralt only registered her words at a far corner of his mind, as he was half out of the door already. He really, really needed to go. When he ran over to the stables, the beating sound of eight hooves galloping onto the yard stopped him briefly.

“There he is, our potent miracle boy!”

“Geralt, my man!”

Damnit, these voices. What were they doing here? It didn’t matter now.

Geralt led Roach out of the stable when none other than his childhood friends and colleagues approached from the southern path. Eskel and Lambert came to stand on the yard and dismounted their horses, their arms raised for a jovial greeting. Geralt disregarded them and jumped on his mare.

“Hey, where are you going?”, Lambert called after him. “Is that the way to greet your brothers after they rode themselves sore to be with you in this joyous and exciting time?” The pair snorted and started laughing whole heartedly.

“Leave the man be and come inside, you drivelling idiots!”

Thank whoever for Yen, whose proud appearance stood in the doorway. She would handle them while he was gone. Before the other witchers could so much as finish throwing each other flabbergasted glances, Geralt had spurred Roach on and all they saw of him was the dust cloud her hooves left.

\- - -

The bard had been half asleep when something cracked through the near woods. He had chosen his camping spot strategically – not too close to the outpost and not too far from the safety of sturdy walls. Hopefully. Toussaint was not as nice as it looked on the outside after all.

Another crack, louder; close by.

Jaskier got up as fast and quietly as possible. The fire had burned out hours ago, yet its remains still glimmered dimly in the dark. Putting them out with his feet would make a sound. Fuck, he should have swallowed his longing for solitude and stayed at the inn. Something was approaching.

He didn’t dare to look behind him as he reckoned the distance to the inn and instead went backwards and behind the next tree. Was that a growl? Could have been either human or not; he couldn’t say for sure.

_No, no, no. It’s not just me at stake anymore. Please don’t._

His hand found its way onto his belly again. He shook his head. Fear turned into defiance. There was a branch on the ground next to him, slim enough to lift, yet thick enough to cause harm. To anything human at least and only if the human didn’t bring his sword. No, fighting was not really an option.

He steadied his feet on the ground and got into position for a sprint just as a shadow emerged from the woods…

“No need to hide. I can smell you.”

His blood ran cold.

\- - -

The traces were muddled. Or rather _mudded_. As the witcher’s luck would have it, a knights brigade had crossed through here today and made a clear reading of Jaskier’s way impossible.

“Damn…”

The way parted in front of him; one was leading north, the other to Beauclair. Where would Jaskier go in a situation like this? Geralt had to find him, no matter what. Even if he had to ride all night and day and search under every stone between here and Novigrad.

“He went north.”, a familiar voice said next to him. Emilia.

“What are you doing here?”

“Telling you what you need to know?”

“Smartass.”

“Occasionally, yes.” She put on her carefree, flippant smile. “You know, I’ve watched you.”

“You don’t say.”, the witcher muttered, checking the signs on the ground again. Could he even trust a word out of her mouth? Did the omega really go north?

“No, stupid. I mean in the alley when your bard was attacked.”

Geralt felt anger surge in his chest. “You watched and didn’t lift a finger to help him.”

She shrugged. “I might have, had you not turned up three seconds later.”

He snorted in disbelief.

“Honestly. I knew already what he meant to you and I needed your help after all. If nothing else, I would have traded your eternal gratitude for a favour.” Then her face turned sincere. “But when I saw what you did-“

“The thug deserved it.”

“No doubt, but that’s not what I mean. Discarding your weapon like that, let it fall to the ground like some stick you just borrowed. Honestly? After decades of training? Either you’re a shit witcher after all or the songbird has compromised you to the core.”

She was not the one he wanted to admit anything to, so he stayed silent.

“Case and point.” She said after a while and her smile seemed understanding, compassionate even. “Believe me or not, I can relate. I’d do anything to keep my mate safe. Yours however…”

She sighed and rolled her eyes when Geralt shot her a warning look.

“…almost stumbled into a Kikimores nest earlier, so I’d suggest you find him. By the stream close to the Silver Salamander Inn, to be precise.”

“How do you know that?”

“What, about the monster nest or his whereabouts? Oh, doesn’t matter, same answer: I’ve watched over him a bit today.”

Both concern and gratitude battled within the witcher. “And why did you watch him?”

“Regis seems to think that someone has an interest in your omega. He wouldn’t tell me much, but he is helping me and thus, I am helping him. As easy as that.”

“Hmm.” He wasn’t sure if he liked the idea of having Emilia on their team. If what she said was true, she had been the only thing standing between Jaskier and his certain death today. So all there was to say for the moment was: “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. As I said, I can relate. And speaking of that, I have to return home. I trust you’ll find your way. Oh, and Geralt?” He had gotten back on Roach and was ready to head on but turned back to her. “There was a raven on the lookout for him. Only it wasn’t one of mine. And it wasn’t a raven, really. I don’t suppose your mate has a fairy godmother or something like that?”

Yen, he thought. So she had kept an eye on him after all. Fondness tugged at the corner of his mouth but was wrestled down by worry and urgency soon. “Thanks for letting me know.”

“Anytime. See you, witcher.”

The thick dark smoke rose up and merged with the darkness above as Roach was already galloping north.

The Silver Salamander Inn wasn’t too far and yet the witcher didn’t want to spare a single second. When he was getting close and could hear water run in the distance, he left his mare on the side of the road. Winds howling, playing with the leaves above him as he made his way towards the small village. Apart from that, the forest seemed quiet. In fact, it lacked its usual sounds: Small animals chasing through the branches, birds singing, the occasional deer rustling through the undergrowth…

There, beyond the river, the roofs of the sleeping community around the inn became visible. The witcher focused his senses. He heard footsteps not far ahead. A man. No, two. They were uneven, as if one was tracing the other; the second one backing away? Geralt’s feet followed his ears. Suddenly, the light thuds turned into beating drums. Running. And then, a scream.

“Jaskier!”

As he broke through the last bushes before the riverbank, he saw them on the other side. And his vision turned red with rage.

The bard was on the ground, gasping while his shaking hands pushed against the chest of the creature above him. But he couldn’t keep it at bay; the beast was far too strong, its teeth already grazing the omega’s throat. 

Geralt’s roar echoed through the trees as he ran through the shallow waters, drew his silver sword and launched himself at the attacker. His blade clashed with the ground as the ugly mug released the bard and dug away – only to whirl on its heels and hit the witcher in the chest with the force of a cart. His sword clattered on the ground as the impact sent Geralt flying against the next tree.

Shit. A higher vampire. A mula most likely.

As the witcher got up groaning, the creature laughed.

“I wasn’t supposed to eat him, but no one told me that he smells so delicioussss.” The beast licked Jaskier’s blood from its fangs. “Mhahaha, so sweet. Too sweet almost. I know that taste: Two meals in one.”

With deft hands, the witcher grabbed a small vial from his belt, popped it open with his thumb and downed the liquid inside. There had been no time for preparations; without vampire oil on his blade and Black Blood potion, the Ekimmara decoction coursing through his veins would have to do.

“You had your last meal.”, he hissed as he launched at the vampire with his bare hands. He caught it by the ears, crashed the monster’s face down on his knee and lunged for a mean swing. But his opponent was too quick and slashed his claw right through the witcher’s armour and the skin on his right side beneath. The searing pain had him cry out, but he was back in action right away.

Jaskier was still next to the fighting pair and did his best to crawl away. Geralt couldn’t give in, not before the omega was safe. When a grinding sound shifted the vampires attention back to the bard, Geralt landed a hard gut punch. The beast hollered and hunched over – only to arch its back with a nerve wrecking screech a second later. Geralt saw silver glimmer from it’s stomach. With a strained gasp, Jaskier pushed the blade deeper from behind, piercing it through the vampire’s midsection.

Writhing in pain, the mula turned and slapped the bard away. As Jaskier stumbled to the ground, Geralt grabbed his sword, withdrew it from the vampires back and lunged.

The dull thud of the monster’s head hitting the ground ended their fight.

The witcher cursed and kicked the ugly mug, sending it flying several feet away from the body. Then he wiped vampire blood out of his eyes. The movement tugged at the gaping wound at his side, but he needed to make use of his adrenaline while he still could and hurried over to the omega, sinking down next to him.

“Damnit. Jaskier, are you okay?”

The bard groaned as he raised himself up into a sitting position.

“Y-Yeah. Yeah, I think so... landed on my knees. Ouch though.”

Without asking, Geralt touched his throat, assessing the damage the vampire’s teeth had done. He sighed in relieve when he saw that the cuts were shallow. He’d barely lost a few droplets of blood.

“It’s venom didn’t make it into your veins. You should be fine.”

The bard nodded silently, his hands wandering to his belly as he took a deep breath, seemingly steadying himself. As they both got to their feet, the witcher wanted to help Jaskier, but his hands were brushed away. The omega didn’t look at him.

“Thanks for saving my life. Again.”

Jaskier had never thanked him for that in the past, because of course they had taken care of each other. This… politeness, the distance that came with it, was worse than the vampire’s punch.

“Don’t do this, Jaskier.”

The bard rubbed his neck; not the cuts from the vampire, but the other side, where his mark was. “I don’t know what you mean.” He still wouldn’t look at him. “Why are you even here? I know you want me gone, so don’t make this any harder for me. Please, Geralt. Just… let me go while I can still can.”

_No. No…_

He turned to leave but Geralt grabbed his arm again and this time, when the bard tried to shrug him off, he held on to it. As if the touch would hurt him, Jaskier pulled a face and writhed slightly.

“No.”, the witcher insisted.

A defiant frown fell on the omega’s face. “What, ‘no’?”

“No, you won’t just leave like that.”

The bard’s eyes widened. “Like what?” Of all the ways he could have interpreted the witcher’s words, he evidently took the worst one. “I am keeping the child, Geralt. If you don’t want anything to do with it; with us, fine. But don’t think for a second that-“

“NO!”

Geralt took the bard’s face in his hands. “Stop talking. Stop thinking for me. Just stop.”

And Jaskier did, confused at first. Geralt had to let him know somehow. That he wanted him here, _needed_ him to stay, wanted what they both had created against all odds, wanted them both, desperately. The bard relaxed slowly, the frown on his face smoothened. He lifted a hand to put it over Geralt’s and that’s when the witcher finally found the right words; the only ones that mattered.

“Come back with me. Come back home. Please.”

As if in shock, Jaskier didn’t move a muscle for a few seconds. Until the grip of his fingers on Geralt’s became tighter and his lips slightly trembled. He swallowed hard as the shine in his incredibly blue eyes changed.

“… you mean it?”

Geralt pulled him in his arms, pressed him to his chest and finally, finally breathed in the scent of his hair, his neck, his _mate_ again.

“More than you know.” Which had been exactly the point, right? No more misunderstandings, no more hesitation. “I thought I’d trap you in a life you couldn’t possibly want, so I didn’t tell you. And when I wanted to-“

“-when you wanted to tell me, I didn’t let you speak and said I’d leave.” The omega finished; his sobs muffled by the witcher’s shoulder. “I was so scared. I’m sorry.”

“No, I am sorry. For not telling you that… I want this. And I want you.”

And when the bard put his arms around him in return, holding onto him, he felt that. Oh, he felt that down to the core. If he’d have to atone for his being late; for making Jaskier believe he and their child were unwanted, he would gladly do so. Geralt knew he’d never known gratitude and bliss like he felt in this moment, as they bathed in their bond, their shared knowledge that _this_ was real for both of them.

The alpha didn’t know how long they stood like this. Only when a certain dizziness took a hold of him, had him sway and Jaskier look up to him worried, Geralt realized that he was still bleeding.

“Sit down, sit down.”, Jaskier urged him gently and helped him to his bedroll. When he freed the witcher from the remains of his chest armour, the bard winced. “Fuck, I didn’t realise it was that bad.”

Geralt just groaned. Of course, it hurt, but he’d been through that kind of pain so often, it somehow had lost its touch; went dull. Almost like a joke people use too often. Geralt knew this one; knew it was deep but not deep enough to have caused damaged on anything important. He wouldn’t die from it. If the bleeding was stopped, that is.

“Can you manage?”, he asked.

But Jaskier was already on to fixing up a bandage. “I can’t really leave my newfound… _whatever-we-are_ to die, can I?” A small smile tugged at his tear-wet lips and Geralt thought it was beautiful.

“C’me here.”, he weakly demanded and Jaskier shook his head, though his smile got wider, almost shy.

“Be reasonable, Geralt. The wound first.”

“Don’t want to be reasonable. Come here.”

With a sigh, Jaskier complied and leaned over, the dressing still in hand. They met in a salty kiss; it was chaste and sweet. Then another. Geralt combed through the bard’s hair, not caring for the blood on his hands, and opened his mouth slightly. He needed to taste him.

The omega hummed against his lips. “Do you want to kill yourself? I need to… hmm. Really, I need to stop the bleeding.” Jaskier brought some distance between them, but not before his fingers briefly stroked over the witcher’s chin, as if to both apologize and reprimand him in the most affectionate way.

Geralt sighed and closed his eyes. “Fine.”

“Believe me, you’re not the only one suffering here.”

As the witcher was about to tell his omega what exactly he would do to him right now if he didn’t bleed out, a loud crack in time and space startled them both. Neglecting his wounded side, Geralt was halfway to his sword when the portal opened before them and Yennifer stepped out.

“You cannot stay here, it’s far too dangerous.”, she stated, a serious expression on her face. “If another one comes, you’re defenceless in your state.”

Right, Geralt thought, she’d been watching.

“Can’t portal like this.”, he claimed, which only had her rolling her eyes.

“Stop whining and come. Jaskier, help him. We need to get you to safety. Everything else can wait until morning.”

She emphasised the last part and Geralt didn’t want to think about how long she’d been watching them. But he knew she was right.

_I wasn’t supposed to eat him._

_No one told me that he smells so delicioussss…_

Bruises, shallow cuts and another pair of scars. Nothing out of the ordinary for them, but whatever this had been about, it was likely far from over. And the thought of a rematch with whoever had sent the vampire after Jaskier was reason enough for him to limp through the dreaded portal with the omega’s support.

\- - -

In the short time they had been gone, Corvo Bianco had turned into the most magically crowded place in Toussaint. Two witchers, a sorceress and a vampire awaited Geralt and Jaskier as they stumbled onto the yard.

While Yennifer took care of Geralt’s wounds, Regis was checking in on the bard. Luckily, someone had briefed Lambert and Eskel on the situation; at least their down-to-business attitude suggested that.

“I’m not surprised.”, Eskel said as he sorted a freshly brewed batch of Black Blood decoction on the table in the hall. “Do you know how many people would have an interest in a potion like that? It’s a miracle.”

“Dangerous, you mean. Or how about ‘fucking crazy’. This shouldn’t have happened.”

Typical Lambert. No matter if he had a point or not, he didn’t need to be a prick about it.

“Watch it.”, Geralt warned him. Yen had just patched him up and his brother already managed to tug on his wounds.

“Yes alright, congratulations and all, but if you’re done celebrating, maybe come back to reality: You have no idea how this will turn out. Our mutagens aren’t supposed to be passed on and for good reason.”

“Lambert, enough!”

_This is my child you’re talking about._

The other witcher hissed. “Fine, I get it. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Don’t mind him.”, Eskel commented when Lambert had walked out to check on the horses. “He’s just jealous. As I said, it’s a miracle. None of us even pictured the possibility.”

“Well, someone did and I’m afraid they will try again.” Regis returned from the bedroom and joined the witchers on the table. “Whoever sent the mula after Jaskier miscalculated its discipline, but still. Someone wanted to take him. Alive.”

“How is he?”, Geralt wanted to know.

“Mostly fine. No signs of poisoning and apart from that, just a few scratches and understandable exhaustion. You made it just in time. He’s asleep now. And may I suggest that you do the same?” Before Geralt could object, his friend held up a hand. “Yennifer was right. With the estate guarded like it is, our next steps in this matter can likely wait until morning. And even if someone was so stupid as to attack now, you wouldn’t be of much use.”

Eskel nodded at Geralt’s bandages before the vampire added: “Also, the presence of their alpha mate significantly improves the wellbeing of omegas, especially during pregnancy. Jaskier could use all the support he can-“

But Geralt had already gotten up and walked over to the bedroom. “Doctor knows best.”

“I am technically not a doctor, however I do find myself right on more occasions than not.”

“Show off.”, Eskel huffed, but apart from that, neither of them commented further on it as Geralt closed the door behind him.

His sigh of relief blew a slim strand of Jaskier’s hair away as the witcher settled next to him on the bed and put a secure arm around the omega’s sleeping figure. The bard’s breathing was deep and even and the immense gratitude Geralt had felt earlier returned briefly before his own exhaustion caught up and lured him into sleep.

\- - -

The vineyard became unusually busy. Such exiting times for the workers: Two more witchers had joined overnight and spent their time with all kinds of tasks around the house. The authoritative sorceress seemed to commission a great many things to them in between her talks with the White Wolf and the other, paler fellow. It was all very entertaining, especially whenever the wind carried the bard’s songs across the yard and fields around. There was plenty of gossip, naturally.

Geralt wasn’t used to his home being so crowded. A youth spent among few in a vast fortress and the life on the road hadn’t exactly prepared him for so much company. But he knew what was at stake and would gladly endure more if that meant keeping Jaskier safe.

“If they want the prototype, shouldn’t they try to abduct Geralt instead? He has the magic balls.”, Eskel had suggested when the friends sat together to plot their response to the unknown threat.

“True, but as Lambert stated so gracefully, no one knows how the mutagens will affect the child. I believe they would want to test the first batch, so to say. Sorry.”, Regis added with a glance at Geralt.

The witcher only then noticed that he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. The thought made his blood boil.

“They won’t get either of them.”, Yen chimed in. “But we need to treat lightly until we know who’s behind all this.” Raised eyebrows around made clear that ‘treating lightly’ was not exactly something they’d associate with the force that was Yennifer. She went on unimpressed. “I went back to recover the attacker’s body. Regis helped me to secure him and slow his regeneration. I believe we can… convince him to be cooperative. I intend to bring him to Tesham Mutna and lock him in Kaghmar’s cage. We’ll brew something nice to make him really thirsty and then we’ll gut fresh meat for him to smell.”

Geralt vividly remembered the vampire fortress from the time Regis had deliberately imprisoned and tortured himself in said cage to draw out Dettlaff. In the case of the mula, the witcher felt no compassion whatsoever.

“Good thinking. Though I can’t imagine you gutting anything.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. That’s what I’ll bring Eskel for.”

The spoken to frowned. “Good to know.”

“I won’t accompany you if you don’t mind.” Regis said. “Since I cannot show my face to any of my kindred, I will ask Emilia for help in finding out more about this mula. In case he doesn’t give in to Yennifer, we could still trace the one pulling his strings that way.”

“I’ll stay here and keep an eye on the young parents.”, Lambert proclaimed and winked at the brooding Geralt. “Might also craft a few more moondust bombs. You never know with these fuckers. No offense.”, he added towards Regis.

“I take it as a compliment.”, the vampire countered jovially, at which the younger witcher laughed.

“All set then. Let’s get to it.”

With only Jaskier and Lambert left, Geralt had some time to heal in the days thereafter. It didn’t take much convincing to keep the bard on the grounds. His morning sickness hadn’t got worse at least and after their talk in the woods, his mood significantly increased. A few days into their guest’s arrival, Geralt even saw the bard discussing recipes with Lambert of all people.

“Pickles and chocolate? You know, I could actually see that work. Have you tried… hmm. Something spicy and sweet?”

“Like what?”

“Peppered beef with berries? Your maid should fix that up sometime.”

“Marlene has been very accommodating. To be honest I think she sees my cravings as a challenge. Served honey chicken with garlic and peanuts the other day.”

Lambert looked like a man at the peak of his concentration as he probably imagining the taste. Then he said to Geralt’s surprise: “… I think you might be on to something there.”

Regis and Emilia came by for a brief visit a day later. The vampiress had been to Tesham Mutna were Yen and Eskel were still trying to crack the mula. Whether it was because of their ‘gutting’ or her lack of knowledge about the other vampire, she seemed worried and promised to ask her contacts about him before she left.

Despite the change of company, being on lock down took a toll on them. The witcher could sense Jaskier’s restlessness and mirrored it. It wasn’t surprising considering how they’d normally spent their days. So when the bard came to the stables where Geralt had been looking after Roach, put a finger against his lips and quietly dragged him out and away into the southern fields, the witcher couldn’t object. As they wandered between the grapevines, the omega let out a long breath.

“I had to flee for a bit.”, Jaskier admitted as he strolled a few feet ahead of the alpha, gracing his fingers through the purple grapes along the way. “While I’m grateful for all they do, I feel like a princess in a tower sometimes.”

“Can’t blame you.”

The bard grinned and it sent a pleasant warmth through Geralt’s chest.

“I hope Lambert doesn’t whip us for escaping when we get back.”

“Couldn’t blame him.” An impulse had the alpha sneak up on the bard and put his arms around him. Jaskier laughed and turned in his embrace. “We shouldn’t stray too far though.”

“How far is too far?”, the omega sighed. “Do you reckon we are still within shouting distance?”

“Barely.”

That’s when Jaskier kissed him with intent before he moved away only enough to whisper “Good…” against his lips. At that, Geralt’s reason left the reins and hunger took over. It’s been ay too long since they had some time to themselves and so much had happened in the meantime…

The omega whelped in surprise as his mouth was conquered, before he wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck and gave as good as he got. The witcher picked him up unceremoniously; is if on cue, Jaskier wrapped his legs around the alpha’s hips for support.

“Where to?”, the witcher asked more himself than his partner.

“It’s been almost two weeks, Geralt.”, he sighed breathlessly and started nibbling on the witcher’s neck. “Here is fucking fine.”

But Geralt had spotted one of the few trees among the fields close by and stalked over, before lowering the omega and himself down on the small patch of grass underneath. “Are you sure? The bed is more comfortable.”

“The bed is in the house, which is filled to the brim with our friends, most of which I do not want to listen in when you fuck me.”

“… most of which?”

“Oh, shut up, Geralt.”

Happy to oblige, the witcher put his mouth to better use, licking and kissing and biting the bards throat and neck. When he got to his mark and bit down on it again, a bittersweet whimper made it out of the omega’s mouth. Geralt groaned in heated frustration, his body betraying his cool as the longing of the past weeks clawed its way out of him at once. “Fuck, I missed you.”

“Same…hmm. I don’t want comfort, Geralt. I can’t concentrate on anything anymore and although you already knocked me up, I get wet just seeing you walk across the yard.”

The things those words did to the witcher’s groin…

“Damn. You have no idea.”, he growled and squeezed the bard’s cheeks. For emphasis. “You think it’s alright with the kid?”

Jaskier purred and stroked a finger down the alpha’s chest, tugging at his shirt.

„If he‘s anything like you, we can’t really hurt him.“

„Him?“

The bard only shrugged, a mysterious smile on his face. And that’s all it took.

Their clothes were gone seconds later. When Geralt descended on Jaskier, the witcher’s skin tingled in all the right ways. Kissing, licking, clawing, rolling their hips together.

“God, I missed your cock.”, the bard moaned and reached between them to take him in his hand. The witcher felt a groan in his chest as clever hands stroked and squeezed him. “I want you inside me, now.”

He took one of Jaskier’s nipples between his teeth and bit down lightly. “Can’t do that without stretching you.”

His omega whimpered. “Please, Geralt. I am so fucking hard for you.” He was indeed. The alpha mirrored his movements and tugged at Jaskier’s cock, which wrought a shaky “Fuck…” from the songbird. The beast inside the witcher’s gut told him to do it; told him to take the omega as he was, raw and unrefined, on the spot as it _should be_.

Seeing the bard underneath him like that, writhing and flustered – it reminded him of their first time. Geralt sat back on his ankles despite the questioning look on his mate’s face. Then he pulled him up and propped his cheeks against his chest, his legs hanging over his shoulders. The hottest sight – the omega’s hole at his disposal, wet and vulnerable, exposed before him in brought daylight. It made his cock twitch.

“Fuck, you smell just like you did at the riverbank.”

“I feel like I did in heat. Please-”

Whatever Jaskier wanted to say next was drowned in a moan as Great licked across his entrance, lapping up the wetness that leaked from his hole and slowly pumped the omega’s cock.

Grass was ripped out of the ground by the omega’s fumbling hands as Geralt breached his ring of muscles with his tongue and tasted him thoroughly. He made sure to keep him in a sturdy yet careful grip, barely putting pressure on his abdomen as the witcher rimmed him, bit him gently and sucked at his sensitive skin.

“Geralt, I’m- oh god, I’m going to-“

No, not yet. The alpha proceeded to tongue fuck him but let go of his cock and used his hand to cover his mouth instead. Jaskier’s next moan was stifled and somehow, that wasn’t less encouraging at all. As the bard pushed against him and looked up in a silent plea, the alpha was almost done for. His cock was throbbing; leaking precome already. He needed to fuck him. He needed to fuck him now.

Somehow Jaskier had turned his face so that the witcher’s hand didn’t cover his mouth entirely anymore. The next thing the alpha felt was his index and middle finger being sucked into the wet, warm cave of the omega’s mouth. His tongue licked and teased him, released him only to suck him back in. And then, Jaskier bit down. He actually fucking bit him. With a frustrated groan, Geralt’s hips snapped forward, grinding his cock on the bards back.

It was just a small cut, but enough to draw a drop of blood. The bard’s tongue darted out to trace along the inside of Geralt’s finger as the alpha withdrew them from his mouth.

“Ugh, you’re killing me here.”

A tiny trace of the witcher’s blood was visible on Jaskier’s bottom lip as he stared up to him defiantly from glazed eyes. “Then s-stop with the foreplay and f-fuck me like I know you want to, alpha.”

The beast inside him roared. Geralt lowered Jaskier’s ass just enough so the bard’s knees were still firmly hooked on his shoulders. As the omega watched every one of his movements, panting in anticipation, he teased his wet crack with the tip if his cock, mixing his own precome with his mate’s slick. Jaskier bit his lip as Geralt positioned himself and cried out as the thick girth breached his hole.

The tightness forced the witcher’s eyes shut for a moment. When he opened them again, it took all of him not to thrust into Jaskier like the beast within told him to. The sight of the omega as he lay in the grass, oversensitive and strained, biting his bottom lip and heaving from barely being penetrated. Shit, it was almost too much.

“Relax…”, Geralt breathed.

“Uhh god, you are so huge…”

The witcher tentatively circled his hips to stretch the omega before slipping in a little deeper. It took some time and great discipline on both their parts before he was buried in the omega to the hilt. His first, slow thrusts elicit loud moans from both of them.

“Fuck, look at you. I should have taken you years ago.”

“You should have.”, Jaskier uttered with a hazy voice.

“Hmm. Wanted to.”

Geralt established a firm rhythm and lowered himself onto the bard, splitting him in two as he captured his mouth. He wanted to be inside him in every possible way. Jaskier opened up eagerly and crossed his ankles behind the witcher, keeping him close as Geralt’s tongue explored him.

When the witcher set back a bit to angle his thrusts higher, Jaskier shouted and arched his back. Bingo. Encouraged by his mate’s pleasure, Geralt picked up his pace and the omega’s eyes rolled back as the alpha repeatedly hit his special spot. The alpha put a loose fist around the bard’s cock and pumped him with his strokes. Fuck, Jaskier looked so utterly debauched; his chest was damp with sweat and he was trembling; trying to stifle his uncontrollable moans with his hand while the other was fisted in the grass above his head.

Without thinking, Geralt’s grabbed one of the bard’s thighs and bit down on it. Jaskier whelped and the witcher licked and kissed the spot; eased his irritated skin. Although he’d already impregnated him, the view of his mate provoked an urge from something deep inside; something dark and ancient.

 _Mine_ , the beast in him commanded. _Mine to keep, to breed, over and over again_.

“You’re mine.”, he heard himself growl as he kept pounding into him and-

Fuck, his knot began to swell. Jaskier felt it too. His eyes went wide and seconds later, a few particularly hard thrusts send the omega over the edge. Jaskier screamed in ecstasy and spilled all over Geralt’s fist and his own chest.

“That’s right… come for me, little lark.”, the witcher grunted as he stroked and fucked him through his orgasm, approaching his own with his mate’s walls contracting around his cock, making him so impossibly tight.

“I’m… I’m yours.”, Jaskier panted almost deliriously.

And Geralt came. So hard in fact he cried out as he knotted the omega, his semen spilling inside him and filling him up good. It took the rest of his strength not to collapse on Jaskier. Instead he sat back on his ankles, pulling Jaskier with him as he grabbed both of his thighs and kissed them while riding out his high.

Jaskier, still breathing heavily, looked at him through heavy-lidded eyes. His arms framed his face beautifully and the look he gave Geralt was just full of love. Geralt looked back, knowing that Jaskier was in every fibre of his being; had knotted him, in a way, and filled him just as much as the alpha did him.

When he pulled out of his mate eventually, the alpha cleaned him up with his tongue, eliciting more pleasant shivers and small sighs from the bard. Geralt gently lowered him back to the ground. He couldn’t help himself and bowed down to kiss the omega’s lower belly.

“Are you okay?”

The satisfaction in Jaskier’s hum was unmistakable. “More than.” He stroked over the witcher’s cheek as he watched him place kisses just below his navel and if that wasn’t a proud smile tugging at the corners of the omega’s mouth, Geralt would eat a striga.

“We need to be more careful soon.”, he said and came up to lay down beside the bard, whose fingertips continued to draw invisible lines on his face.

“Agreed. Soon.”

Geralt had to grin slightly at his omega’s evasive answer. Yeah, he would miss being rougher with him too, but they could get back to that eventually. In a few months when _he_ would be with them. The thought had Geralt close his eyes and feel utterly content for a moment. Until-

“Where the fuck are you??”

Lambert.

Jaskier snickered and covered his mouth quickly. As if the other witcher hadn’t heard them already.

“We’re in trouble.”

“Worth it.”, Gerald found and kissed the omega one last time before mentally preparing to face his brother’s wrath.

\- - -

Yennifer and Eskel only returned two days later. To their collective frustration, the mula had not spilled a word about who had given him his instructions.

“After what we did to him, I’m inclined to believe that he didn’t even know.”, she said later in the hall. “Perhaps they were clever enough to not tell him what this was about. On the other hand, if they want Jaskier alive, it was damn stupid to send this blood-crazed vampire.”

“So simply a half-hearted attempt by amateurs?”, Eskel suggested

“Or a ruse meant to divert our attention from something else.”, Lambert said. “Maybe it wasn’t meant to work out in the first place…”

“Politics.”, Geralt finally mumbled. “This is about politics.”

While the others still seemed to figure out what he meant, Yennifer’s knowing eyes locked with his.

“What’s powerful enough to control a higher vampire?”, she asked.

“Right.”, the witcher agreed. “An even older, more powerful vampire.”


End file.
